KP meets the PPG
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: Kim possible gets help from the powerpuff girls to combat Drakken and the rowdyruff boys (chap.3 added)
1. the evil begins

KP meets the PPG!   
Chapter 1  
  
The city of Townsville...  
  
A peaceful city, were the citizens were fast asleep and resting up for a bright new day, But wait!  
What's happening at Mojo's volcano top observatory?  
  
The dark lair was dimly lit up as a window was opened, letting a ray of moon light shine in. Then  
two figures sneaked quietly in and checked to make sure that Mojo hadn't woken up. One of the  
figures was tall and wearing a dark blue suit with a black belt, he had a blue face and a scar on the  
side of his face. The other person was female and had long flowing black hair, and a jumpsuit that  
looked like a mixture of green and black. Her skin had a greenish tint to it.  
  
" Sheego, will you stop wasting time and hurry up!" the blue skinned person said. " Sorry  
Drakken," The green skinned person said " Are you sure this is the right place? This is the 76th lair  
we've looked in". " I'm sure this time" Drakken said. As he looked through Mojo's library,  
Sheego leaned against the wall and crossed her arms impatiently. " I FOUND IT!" Drakken  
shouted a few moments later. "Shhh!'' Sheego hissed "do you want that monkey to wake up?, by  
the way, what did you find?" Drakken was clutching a black book labeled My Best plans by Mojo  
Jojo. "What good will that do?" Sheego asked. Drakken flipped open the book and flipped page  
after page until he came to a specific page. "This is what good it will do!" he said, thrusting the  
book into Sheego's face. The page was titled My recipe for the RowdyRuff Boys. " this is what  
will help us defeat that infernal Kim Possible once and for all!". Sheego looked puzzled "how will  
that help us?" she asked. "You'll see Sheego, You'll see" Drakken said, he laughed as they snuck  
out quickly in order to put Drakken's plan into action  
  
to be continued...  
MOJOJOJO22: Well, that's my first part, I hope you liked it, and also, if anyone knows the names  
of the Rowdyruff Boys, please tell me them. Thanks! 


	2. The boys are back in town

Chapter 2  
  
The city of Townsville!  
  
But enough about that.. Here in the Powerpuff girls suburban home is where our story really  
  
starts.  
  
Inside their bedroom, the 3 pint-sized superheroes were enjoying a day of no criminals or giant  
  
monsters attacking the city. Well, not exactly all of them. Buttercup was staring impatiently at the  
  
hotline, which she had been doing for the past 20 minutes.  
  
"Come on, ring already!" she finally screamed out loud. "Buttercup" Bubbles said 'why do you  
  
want there to be crime? Isn't that what we don't want?". "Maybe you do" Buttercup growled  
  
"but I need action, I need adventure, I need to punch!"  
  
Suddenly the hotline started to sound. "Finally" Buttercup said as she reached for the receiver but  
  
suddenly a pink stripe of light zoomed to the hotline and got there before Buttercup. Blossom  
  
picked up the receiver and after smiling at a scowling Buttercup, she answered it. "Yes mayor,  
  
what is it?". After listening for a few minutes her eyes widened. "What! No way!" she exclaimed  
  
loudly "okay, we'll be right there".  
  
"What's the problem?" Bubbles asked. "Girls" Blossom said "someone needs our help, and your  
  
not going to believe who it is, let's roll!". A few seconds later 3 streams of light, one pink, one  
  
blue, and one green were speeding to Mojo's volcano top observatory. Inside the lair the super  
  
intelligent simian was searching his house to see if anything else had been stolen when the girls  
  
smashed through the window.   
  
"Curses" Mojo growled "do you know how much those windows cost to fix?". "Forget that"  
  
Buttercup said "what's the matter?". "Well" Mojo began "last night some accursed vandals snuck  
  
into my lair and took something of mine, which I do not like because I am the only one who  
  
should be taking something and if some body takes something from me they are stealing from a  
  
stealer and furthermore..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Blossom screamed at Mojo who quickly shut up "do you at least know what was  
  
stolen?". "Yes" Mojo said "a book containing my greatest plans ever!". "Like what?" Blossom  
  
asked. "Oh" Mojo said "the usual, smoke bombs, nuclear reactors, recipe for the Rowdyruff  
  
boys". "Wait!" Buttercup said "did you say the RowdyRuff boys?". "yes" Mojo said. The girls  
  
shuddered at the mention of that name. "I really, REALLY hate those guys" Bubbles said.  
  
"You ain't kidding, sister" Buttercup agreed "those boys are rotten with a capital R". "Don't  
  
worry Mojo" Blossom said "we will find whoever took your book". "Oh, thank you powerpuff  
  
girls!" Mojo said "wow, I never thought I would use those 5 words in the same sentence".  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The city of Middleton!  
  
But more importantly, Middleton High School, where teen hero Kim Possible was practicing her  
  
cheerleading in the gym when Ron Stoppable, along with Rufus his pet naked mole rat, ran in.  
  
"Kim, we got a problem!". "Not now Ron" Kim said. "Kim!" Ron exclaimed "we got a mucho  
  
grande problema". " Mucho busy" Kim replied. Finally, Ron picked up a bullhorn and shouted  
  
into it "give me a K! Give me an I! Give me an M! What's that spell!". "RON!" Kim shouted  
  
angrily "Ooh sorry" Ron said "but thanks for playing". "All right" Kim said, sighing "what is it?".  
  
Ron held up the Kimunicator "Wade needs to talk to you".  
  
Kim turned on the Kimunicator and Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Wade" Kim said  
  
"what's the sitch?". "Well kim" Wade "we have 3 problems, first the pet shop had one of it's dogs  
  
stolen, secondly reports are coming in from owners who's pet snails have been stolen, and finally  
  
a research labs entire supply of chemical x has been taken".  
  
"Wow" Kim said "talk about your odd crimes". "Wahoo, freaky" Rufus chimed in. "What could  
  
someone do with snails, a dog, and chemical x?" Kim wondered.  
  
Meanwhile in Drakken's lair...  
  
Drakken was standing over a big iron pot and chuckling wickedly. Both he and Shego were  
  
wearing goggles. "And now to add the ingredients" Drakken said as Shego handed him the snails,  
  
a puppy dog tail, and a few snips of Drakken's hair which he threw into the pot. "And now for the  
  
main ingredient" he said as he walked over to a beaker full of chemical x which he poured into the  
  
pot. For a few seconds they stared at the pot, then all of a sudden the pot started to shake and a  
  
red froth started to bubble up and then there was a tremendous explosion which threw Shego and  
  
Drakken backwards into a wall. As they looked up they gasped at what they saw. Then 3 voices  
  
shouted out loudly.  
  
"Boomer!"  
  
"Brick!"  
  
"Butch!"  
  
"Together we are, the RowdyRuff boys!"  
  
Drakken laughed maliciously, which caused the boys to turn around and stare at them. "Wait a  
  
second" Brick said as he hovered to the two super villains. "Who are you?, the last person who  
  
made us was short and hairy". "Yeah" Butch said "and boy could he talk, all day nothing but blah,  
  
blah, blah" he said which caused all 3 boys to snicker. "Yes" Drakken said happily " finally I shall  
  
achieve my dream, a world without Kim Possible!" he then laughed out loud which caused Shego  
  
and the Rowdy's to stare at him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE!) 


	3. KP meets the RRB

Chapter 3  
  
That Night...  
  
Kim sat in her room, finishing up her home work, when she heard the familiar sound of her Kimunicator,  
  
She picked it up and turned it on, showing the face of her friend Wade. "Hey Wade, what's up?"  
Kim asked. "Kim!" Wade said "I just received word that Drakken is robing the state federal gold repository, I need you there ASAP!"  
  
"I'm on it Wade" Kim replied  
  
Later...  
  
Drakken rubbed his hands together as his henchman finished unloading the gold into his truck.  
  
"Just perfect, my scheme is going just as planned, and no sign of Kim Possible, However, she does have an unsightly habit of spoiling my fun at the last minute."  
  
"Sorry" a voice called out "it's what I do"  
  
Kim jumped down and landed in front of Drakken. His henchman immediately moved toward Kim, but Drakken stood in front of them.  
  
"Don't waste your time boys, I have a surprise in store for little Kimmie"  
  
He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, immediately, three streaks of light, one red, one green, and one blue zipped in.  
  
"What the..?" Kim said as she stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"Kim Possible" Drakken said "I would like you to meet my newest henchmen, or henchboys , the RowdyRuff Boys!"  
  
"Hiring kids to do your dirty work?" Kim scoffed "that's low, even for you Drakken"  
  
"Oh these are no ordinary kids, Kim" Drakken said smiling "BOYS ATTACK!"  
  
"With pleasure" Brick said  
  
"They immediately rushed at Kim, who put up her hands in defense, Butch launched a power-  
packed punch which sent Kim flying into a wall.  
  
Dazed and hurting from the blow, Kim attempted to get up, but the boys rushed at her and started furiously beating her up.  
  
Drakken laughed maliciously as he watched.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!, that's it! Destroy Kim Possible!"  
  
One of his henchmen reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh boss,are you sure you wanna just kill her now?"  
  
"Hm" Drakken thought "your right, I should save some fun for next time"  
  
He walked over to where the boys were demolishing a bruised and bloody Kim Possible.  
  
"Boy's, let's stop for now, we want to save some fun for later, don't we?"  
  
The boys stopped and looked at Kim. "Eh, I suppose your right dad" Boomer said smirking.  
  
"Besides" Butch said "this bitch really ain't putting up much of a fight".  
  
"Butch! Watch your language!" Drakken said sternly.  
  
"Sorry dad" Butch said as they headed to the car.  
  
"Farewell Kim Possible!" Drakken said as the got into the car "next time, I promise you'll get much worse" .  
  
With that, they drove away laughing as Kim closed her eyes and fell unconcious, wating for the police to arrive and find her.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
